


Just Like My Tween Movies

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, mentions of grub consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a bonding exercise for his group of trolls to play. Human teenagers play spin the bottle so why shouldn't they? Featuring kisses of different types, pairs you would not expecting performing said kisses, and an agreement that there were much better games to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like My Tween Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pickapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickapon/gifts).



“What the fuck are we doing now?” Sollux is sitting there sullenly, leaning on one hand. Mostly he’s being a little bitch because Karkat took his palmhusk and hid it so he has to pay attention.

Feferi bumps him with a gentle elbow so she doesn’t bruise him. “Karkat has a game for us to play. Don’t be such a grumpy gills.” Sollux makes a face at her.

Karkat interrupts before they can start bickering about puns and the right to be grumpy. “Yeah Sollux shut the fuck up and listen. Once I’ll explain you’ll probably be writhing to play.”

Sollux flips him off casually. “Oh suck my-.”

“Can we just get on with it?” Eridan pushes his glasses up. “You’re practically holding us hostage, Kar and I’m about ready to organize a jail break.”

Karkat chucks the bottle he’s holding at the seatroll’s head. Eridan catches it with a clink of his rings against it. “That’s just rude, Kar. The fuck you got an empty bottle for anyway?

“If you would all just shut up I could fucking explain!” Karkat crosses his arms and glares around the circle. There are plenty of rude gestures and eye rolling, but eventually all the trolls are mostly ready to listen. “Fucking finally.” Karkat jabs a finger at the bottle Eridan is still holding. “We’re going to play spin the bottle. It’s a human rite of passage and we’re going to check it out.”

Sollux groans at the top of his voice. “KK, this is total bullshit. It’s human movie shit and not real.”

“Fuck off Captor. You’re just scared no one will kiss you.” That gets everyone’s attention. “Yeah that’s right fuckers, spin the bottle is a kissing game.”

Eridan sets the bottle down very quickly as if he’ll have to kiss it. His hands go to his scarf and fiddle with it. He doesn’t like the sound of this.

Karkat looks as surly as always but reaches to pick up the bottle with some excitement. “Since you’re all as smart as grubloaf I’ll explain. You spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points at you get to dare them to kiss somebody else. You’re allowed to say no if you’re dared.” That last part is very firm but Vriska cackles.

“Yeah but if you do you’re a fucking pupa!”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Nobody cares if you don’t. Fucking hell Vriska could you be more irritating?” He moves forward to set the bottle in the middle. “Since you’re intent on being a fucking pain in the ass, spin first so we can get it out of the fucking way.”

She laughs again and gives the bottle a spin. It skitters on the ground a bit but comes to a stop. Everyone leans in as it slows and finally it stops on Equius. Vriska’s nose wrinkles. “Ugh, gross. Fine Equius I dare you to kiss…” Her eyes scan the circle and she smirks as she finally picks someone. “I dare you to kiss Fussy fangs.”

Kanaya’s expression does not change as she looks at Equius. She nods to him. “I am comfortable with such a thing.” Equius looks anything but. He gets up slowly and comes over to her. Very slowly and gently he leans down and kisses her hand. Vriska scoffs, Kanaya smiles, and Nepeta claps.

Equius goes back to his seat and Eridan is starting to think this game won’t be awful. Equius reaches to spin the bottle and half the circle jumps in before he can shatter it. Nepeta spins it for him and it lands on Karkat. Karkat just crosses his arms and glares at him. “Well?”

“I dare you, Vantas to kiss Nepeta.” Equius doesn’t hesitate a bit and Nepeta looks like she wants to punch him.

Karkat sighs and gets up to cross the circle. He kisses Nepeta’s cheek and she giggles and flutters her eyelashes at him. “Scared I might bite mew?”

“Yes, actually you psycho.” Karkat returns to his spot and gives the bottle a spin. It points at Eridan who sits up a bit straighter and pretends he’s not dying a little on the inside. Whoever Kar picks is going to bitch and moan and refuse and he doesn’t want to even kiss the fuckin’ hand of half the circle.

Karkat’s gaze, serious and considering scans the circle. Feferi’s lips are pursed; Vriska is smirking, a few look away, noses wrinkling. “Eridan, I dare you to kiss Aradia.”

Aradia? Eridan glances at her. She’s sitting there, grinning away. She catches his eye and her smile widens to creepy levels. “I’m okay with it!” Oh great.

He gets up with a sigh. “God Kar, can’t believe we’re playing this shit.” Karkat flips him off and motions for him to move over. Eridan goes to Aradia and bends at the waist, hand extended and assuming she’ll just want a kiss like Equius gave Kanaya. “Not that that’s a slight against you Ara. Kar’s just a shithead.”

“Fuck you!”

Aradia snorts and grabs his hand, tugging him down so he’s forced to almost fall on top of her. Eridan catches his balance and stares. “Umm.”

Vriska shouts “Kiss her or pass you pupa!”

Eridan wishes he could drown her, but no he’s trying to play nice. He focuses on Aradia again who still has his hand and an eyebrow up. She’s also still grinning. Well if she really doesn’t mind… He leans in and makes sure Aradia stops smiling so damn wide before actually closing the small gap. Kissing her teeth would be gross. It only lasts a second, just a brush of lips and then he stands back up again. Aradia squeezes his hand before letting him retake his seat. He reaches out to spin the bottle and the game continues.

Like most things they do as a group it only lasts a bit before exploding into a million pieces. Eridan stays seated, leaning on one hand as Vriska screeches that she would rather die than kiss Gamzee who seems kind of irritated, but is still sitting. Karkat is trying to get her to sit back down and shut the fuck up because they get it she fucking passes. This is apparently not good enough as Vriska is demanding a different dare from Sollux who looks entirely unconcerned.

Eridan sighs. Well it had kinda been fun while it lasted. People had mostly behaved themselves and cheek and hand and forehead kisses were accepted and only a couple people would boo when someone chose to pass. Like dammit, they had almost been mature trolls as they played a juvenile human game about kissing. The seatroll snorts. Like they’d ever be mature at this rate.

“Maybe it’d work better if we worked in something we’re all a bit more familiar with.” The voice is cheerful and unexpected and Eridan jumps. Aradia has scooted over to sit next to him and is watching the fight with glee.

God, she’s weird.

Eridan decides to keep watching if only to watch Karkat and Vriska scream themselves blue and red in the face. “Don’t know what we’d do instead. Not like Alternia was chock full of kissin’ games, Ara. It was mostly kiss and don’t die.”

She laughs and smacks him in the shoulder. “You’re such a downer, Eridan. We’re not on Alternia anymore! We could make our own games! Like…spin the grub or something. And the one who spins it gets to pick which part the person it lands on has to eat uncooked.”

He makes a face. “Ew. Some poor loser is gonna have to eat the legs. That shit’s gross uncooked.”

Aradia winks at him. “That’s why it’s a game. You gotta hope you’re lucky.”

Eridan sits up and shakes his head, but he’s grinning slightly. “You’re crazy. Luck sucks. We should play a game of skill.”

“Not more flarping.”

“Ugh what am I a wriggler? No, something that’s a challenge but that everyone will play.”

Aradia leans back on her hands. “Like what? Everyone is a big field to cover you know.”

Eridan hums as he tries to think. A shooting contest wouldn’t work since they all fought in different ways. It would have to take skill, but be open to everyone… He looks at Aradia again. “You like to run around and explore creepy ass places, right? We could organize something like that. Kinda like flarping but without the loss a life and limb since we’re not supposed to kill anyone. Gotta be smart and quick and that’s pretty open.”

She grins, one of the wide ones that aren’t quite to creep range. “I would win without a doubt.”

He snorts. “Oh please, like you’re the only one what can solve puzzles and shit? I bet I’d beat your ass.”

Aradia arches an eyebrow and shoves a bit of her hair out of her face. “Oh yeah? Well then we better set it up and find out.”

“Hey Purradia, Eridan we’re playing again!” Nepeta’s voice breaks through their little bubble and they both look at the circle that has somehow reformed.

The bottle is pointing at Aradia. The spinner appears to be Kanaya who clears her throat. “Aradia, I dare you to kiss…” She hesitates and glances at Equius and then Eridan. “I dare you to kiss Eridan.”

She grins. “Easy.” Aradia turns, grabs Eridan by the shirt and tugs him in for a kiss that lasts a good number of seconds. Eridan comes out of it blinking in confusion and adjusting his glasses. Whoa.

Aradia reaches forward to spin the bottle. Eridan glances at her and then tugs his scarf, blushing slightly.

Well hopefully they would actually set up this little game. It would mean more time spent with Aradia.


End file.
